Jared Knabenbauer
Jared Lee Knabenbauer, aka ProJared (Professional Jared), is a YouTube content creator focused on video games. He is most known for his ProReviews and Nuzlocke series, as well as his work at his former employer ScrewAttack. Pre-YouTube Jared was born on August 28, 1985 in Green Bay, Wisconsin. Jared was featured in an improv comedy group known as Comedy City using a similar style to Whose Line Is It Anyway. He continues to do improv to this day, showing some of it in his videos. Jared worked as a GameStop Assistant Store Mananger from 2004 to 2009. ScrewAttack hired him as the Game Attack manager until 2011 when ScrewAttack formally hired him into their team. He and his colleagues wrote, acted, and edited the Nametags series at ScrewAttack, which is considered to be Jared's first big break online. Jared was also a host on Hard News and a co-host on SideScrollers, as well as a writer for Video Game Vault and Top Tens. His final major project at ScrewAttack was writing and acting in Newsroom. YouTube Jared began his career on YouTube in 2010 with his Two Worlds video. He later explained that he began posting videos because he wanted to make fun of Two Worlds and he felt he could make better game reviews than other people. After he left ScrewAttack, he continued to produce his own content on his YouTube channel, starting with ProReviews and eventually One Minute Reviews and Nuzlocke. His channel name, "dmjared", stands for "Dungeon Master Jared". In early 2014, Jared joined NormalBoots, a group of YouTube content creators that also included JonTron, PeanutButterGamer, and The Completionist, all of whom he had worked with before. In 2015, he made a cameo appearance on the first episode of Nickelodeon's Game Shakers.So I'm Going To Be On TV In 2016, Jared joined Holly Conrad, Chris Perkins, NateWantsToBattle, and Anne Prosser Robinson on an official Dungeons & Dragons YouTube series called Dice, Camera, Action! Controversy Adultery, Solicitation of Nudes and Backlash On May 8, 2019, Jared tweeted on Twitter that he and his wife Heldi were getting a divorce. Jared had faced a large amount of backlash because Heldi (Jared's former wife) tweeted that she recently found out that Jared had been cheating on Heldi with more than one other person. Jared faced more controversy on the same day due to being accused of soliciting sexually explicit photos of underage fans on Tumbler and Snapchat. Two fans then began posting allegations of impropriety by Jared, both of which claimed they were underaged at the time and that Jared knew this. The next day Normal Boots released a statement confirming that Jared was no longer part of the group. On May 17, 2019, Jared released another statement on Twitter where he claimed that he and his wife were in an open polyamorous relationship with both of them having partners on the side, which he also claimed Heidi had encouraged. Heidi countered with a series of tweets saying that they had indeed attempted polyamory at one point, but she had "shut it down" later on due to Jared's lack of transparency regarding the relationship with colleague Holly Conrad. The resulting backlash from these events caused Jared to loose more than 20% of his subscribers over the course of just a few days. Response On August 27, 2019, Jared uploaded a video to his YouTube channel after a long absence from the Internet, entitled 'YOU'VE BEEN LIED TO'.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBywRBbDUjA In the video, Jared provides evidence against the claims that he solicited nudes from minors, showing that both of the allegations were unsubstantiated and could not have taken place. He also states he had no knowledge of the two being under 18 at the time and that they lied about their age to him. Jared also reaffirms that he never cheated on Heidi and that he was already attempting to divorce her as early as October 2018. This video resulted in a significant increase in support for Jared and his channel, with him gaining back many subscribers. Trivia *Jared was one of only three non-Game Grumps to have his own "Grump Head" before the controversy. References Category:People